Dine 'N Dash
by Sky-Pirate-Tat
Summary: [For 20 foods challenge] A collection of yummy RikuxKairixSora threesome drabbles.
1. A Ways to Go

**_Disclaimer:I do not own the rights to the Kingdom Hearts Universe. I am not writing this for a profit. I am writing this to express my love for the game, the characters, and to deepen my writing abilities._**

**Dine 'N Dash – A collection of RikuxKairixSora drabbles**

By Tat

Theme: #16 Sports

Food: #13 Seafood

Their legs dangled over the edge of the pier, the salt water rippled a yard away and her bobber disappeared in the sea, followed by a tight pull on her fishing line. Her violet eyes brightened and slowly she gathered her fishing line, enticing the fish to near the pier. The forces on the other end grew, and she pit her muscle into reeling the fish from the depth of blue.

"You caught one!" Sora exclaimed, thrilled that the red head's luck had shifted.

Riku reached his hand out to help her unhook the finned creature's mouth but Kairi gently waved him away. "I'm sorry. I want to do it myself." She paused, he left hand already wrapped around the flailing fish.

"Go ahead." Riku smiled and opened the hatch to the wire net. Kairi dropped the fish in with the larger batches the two boys had contributed, and quickly baited her hook. She had a long way to go.


	2. Mix Up

**_Disclaimer:I do not own the rights to the Kingdom Hearts Universe. I am not writing this for a profit. I am writing this to express my love for the game, the characters, and to deepen my writing abilities._**

**Dine 'N Dash – A collection of RikuxKairixSora drabbles**

By Tat

Theme: #2 Mix-up

Food: #6 Burgers and Fries

"You're not going to play, Tidus?" Kairi asked.

"Nah. I'm hungry."

Kairi turned around facing Riku and Sora standing in waist deep water. She wadded towards them, swishing her hands back and forth across the water. "Ready?"

Sora nodded and closed his eyes, earlier he had lost at rock, paper, and scissors and thus was dubbed "it". While he spun around, Riku and Kairi scattered, smiling mischievous.

"Marco!" Sora shouted and they responded "Polo!"

Sora stretched his arms out, groping for his friends, only to catch air. He heard Kairi's giggles, finding her to be an easier target- Riku wouldn't be making obvious noise. He called out "Marco", each time following the feminine voice replying, "Polo!" with ensueing giggles.

Suddenly he heard a loud splash of escape at arm's width and quickly made a grab. He grinned, his fingers wrapped around human flesh and triumphantly said, "gotcha Kairi!"

Tidus conveniently arrived upon the scene, burgers in one hand and a tray of fires in the other, chewing with zest. Nearing his friends he saw the entirety of what was happening and nearly chocked on his food.

A long pause swam over them, soon broken by gales of laughter. Sora's blue eyes slowly opened, meeting with Riku's mirrored eyes.

"Do I feel like Kairi?" Riku raised a brow at the brunette, who looked below, where his hand was and reddened.


	3. Cherish

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Kingdom Hearts Universe. I am not writing this for a profit. I am writing this to express my love for the game, the characters, and to deepen my writing abilities.**_

**Dine 'N Dash – A collection of RikuxKairixSora drabbles**

By Tat

Theme: #8 Cherish

Food: #10 Peach

Sora stopped in front of a towering luminous pearl door. He stared, a sigh drawing from his lips, then turned to Riku and Kairi. "I have to go alone."

"How do you know?" The red head questioned, hardly caring for the answer, she was doing what she could to keep Sora for a just a little bit longer.

"The voice that was always guiding me told me."

Riku nodded, "go." Unlike Kairi he didn't attempt to buy more time with Sora. Parting was difficult, even more so with prolonged good byes.

Sora took their hands in his and squeezed affectionately. Riku broke his code of fast goodbyes and leaned forward, with Kairi following in suit of affection, and pressed their lips in unison to Sora's. They gently suckled on his lips tasting of peach, then reluctantly pulled away, releasing Sora's hand.

"We said we would go together." Kairi whispered.

"You're always with me, Riku. . . Kairi." He took their hands again and placed the palms over his beating heart. The Key Blade Bearer turned towards the door, and was bathed in light. When the door closed and the glow abated he was gone, only his final words remained:

"It's not goodbye. It's until we meet again."


	4. Midnight

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Kingdom Hearts Universe. I am not writing this for a profit. I am writing this to express my love for the game, the characters, and to deepen my writing abilities.**_

**_A/N: Thank you everyone who has read and reviewed so far! This is my favorite drabble so far. I love writing fight scenes, yeah they can be a pain to write at times but the payback is sweet. Just a note, I don't find Kairi to be a weak person. I wrote her vulnerable in this because in KH2 her fighting wasn't the best. I'm sure that if she worked at it, she would be wonderful in the fighting area. But that drabble is for another time. Enjoy and please review. Thanks!_**

**Dine 'N Dash – A collection of RikuxKairixSora drabbles**

By Tat

Theme: #19 Midnight

Food: #18 Organs

Sharp blades pierced through the midnight air, and sank through airy pitch black flesh. The Heartless bobbed past Kairi's amateur attacks, only to be ambushed by two Key Blades. One of simple design, a Mouse Shaped head charm dangling from the hilt. The other, more sinister yet luminous in design had a bat winged shaped blade with a single cherub wing. A Heartless insignia (minus the stitches across) hung from it's hilt.

The wails of the heartless rang in their ears, they hardly noticed the sound, being used to it for so long. All they knew at the moment was to sing, dodge, and swerve to the side- battle tactics. Their focus was completely on the enemies multiplying and encircling them.

Sora yelled and pointed towards a narrow escape route. Riku and Kairi dashed at the opportunity along with Sora and now they stood facing a dead end. A barrier closed around them and a giant Heartless appeared, its ominous yellow eyes zeroed in on the three. It raised a claw and smashed the ground, knocking them off balance.

Sora found his way on the creature's back, attack the head while struggling to hang on. The creature, whose focus had fallen on weaker prey- Kairi stomped towards her, lashing out. The girl raised her weapon out in defense, constantly backing away until her back was pressed against the wall. Her heart rasped against her rib cage s she stared helplessly at the beast towering over her form. The Heartless raised its arm and swatted the girl to the left of the enclosure, causing her body to go airborne and crash to the pavement. Her grasp went limp and her weapon slipped from tender fingers.

The brunette ran to her rescue as did Riku for a moment but the Heartless had not halted in it's rampage yet. The silver haired one left Sora to tend to Kairi, skidding to a stop and facing the beast, readying a battle stance. The shadowed creature howled, shaking the ground and charged again. Riku stampeded toward the Heartless and in a flash of metal and shadow he was crippling to the ground, his midsection sliced open, guts spilling on himself and the concrete. Blood rose from his throat and drizzled down his chin. He stared flabbergasted by it all, then peered through the corner of his eye at the two he loved. He struggled to his feet, gathering his wits and organs. He tightened his grip on the Road to Dawn and walked jaggedly to the crowing Heartless. Riku coughed, and more blood speckled his lips, the Heartless gathered around him and in reaction he swung. His head spun from the action and he fell in a blurry, soon trampled by the Heartless as they fought to feast on his insides.

OoOoO

Mirror blue eyes snapped open, he gasped from his fright, and ran a hand over his belly. He was relieved to find it intact and void of blood.

The rustling of covers brought his attention to the snoozing forms to his right. He smiled, patting their cheeks and hair contentedly. He was still here beside their relaxed bodies.


	5. Cyberspace

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Kingdom Hearts Universe. I am not writing this for a profit. I am writing this to express my love for the game, the characters, and to deepen my writing abilities.**_

**_A/N: Er. . . don't like how this turned out. I had an idea of how I wanted this written- a snippets of purely chat conversations but would have chewed me out for that. Sora's odd style of enjoying online RPG's was inspired by one of my friends who does the same exact thing.  
_**

**Dine 'N Dash – A collection of RikuxKairixSora drabbles**

By Tat

Theme: #13 Cyberspace

Food: #20 Popcorn

_Riri has signed on._

User Riri was the only one who put up with Sora's sloth RPG style. She didn't mind sitting in the pixilated pubs, simply talking to him and though he was added into her party, Riri never asked him to go on quests. Sora told her he wasn't interested in it, not bothering to give an explanation why, even he didn't know why he preferred not being one of the enthusiastic many going on adventures, battling computerized beasts. Sitting around, in a fantasy world was oddly more appealing.

These days, Sora found himself more excited than the norm of finding Riri online. The pictures of her, revealed that unlike her brunette RP character, she was a dashing red head. It wasn't merely the cute pictures that made Sora crush, her personality was vibrant, sweet, and though crazy conversations would ensue with her presence, she had a reserved side too.

This morning, Sora received a PM minutes after logging on. Seeing Riri's name, his blue eyes widened, but was disappointed after reading the message.

"_Come on! Let's go on an adventure!" _

Sora made his usual reply of "no", including a small lecture on how questing was in his view . . . lame.

"Why are you on here anyway? Come on! Let's go!"

"No **--**."

"If you go with me, we can cyber later **:3**"

He was taken aback by the compromise, this wasn't like Riri. Had someone hacked into her account?

"**o.o **Are you sick?" He replied, wondering now if Riri had a head cold.

"Sorry sorry. I was kidding lol Anyways, please go with me. You're the only one on."

Sora pondered this for a moment and heaved a sigh, "okay."

OooOooO

_You have Popcorn Helm!_ Sora found the item in his PM box the next day with a note attached, _"had fun! I hope I can repay you someday, like I promised. Wouldn't that be more fun? **.-**."_

Soon after, Riri sent another PM, full of apology and that she had to tell him something in the Pub.

The brunette's brow furrowed, he was confused and curious by this plus the weird encounter yesterday. Once he reached the pub Riri bombarded him with a paragraph long message. The gist of it was she and her boyfriend shares the same username and yesterday, the adventure crazed "Riri" was him.

Sora's heart skipped, "you have a boyfriend?"

"Yeah **giggle** he's taken an interest in you too."

For a long time, Sora couldn't respond to that, he didn't know how too. "He is an interesting person."

To increase the conversation's level of off the wall, Riri said, "Want to be our boyfriend?"

Sora's head was spinning, his instincts told him online romances were weird, but dating two people at once was a different category of strange.

"Well, I have to go! Bye!"

_Riri has logged off._

Sora logged out also, and lifted his eyes from the computer screen, staring at his ceiling. He wondered excitedly which Riri would log on tomorrow.


	6. Derivative

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Kingdom Hearts Universe. I am not writing this for a profit. I am writing this to express my love for the game, the characters, and to deepen my writing abilities.**_

**_A/N: I wanted to write something with Namine involved, most specifically, focusing on not only her but how she affected this possible pairing, and regretting doing so. I'm hoping that this came out successfully in the RikuxKairixSora pairing. XD I was trying to think outside of the box. Please tell me what you think. Thank you for reading and if you review/fav/etc more thanks to you!_**

**Dine 'N Dash – A collection of RikuxKairixSora drabbles**

By Tat

Theme: #3 Derivative

Food: #16 Soy

Pale fingers pressed against a pencil, holding it upright to brush the lead against the sandy sketch pad. Her blue eyes glazed, connecting the lines and curves on paper, daydreaming fondly about two of her three drawn subjects. The three figures sketched out, she began to give them individual features. Two figures, one on the left and the one on the right were boys. One of them had long hair to his shoulders, the bangs nearly dipping into his vision, and wore a slightly muscular build in his arms. Compared to the long haired one's build, the spiky haired boy was a shrimp. His muscles were not as noticeable and he was a foot or so shorter. Namine wouldn't be surprised if he was the same height as her.

She brought her attention to the figure in the middle, giving it feminine cures and almond shaped eyes framed with soft lashes. She smiled faintly, but for a brief moment. A gloved hand perched on Namine's shoulder, causing her "heart" to jolt. Her muscles tightened, unsure of who it was, silently hoping it wasn't Marxlura or Larxene. The person behind her drew in a heavy breath, and tapped his fingers on her shoulder. Namine's composure relaxed, only Demyx would use this gesture.

"I brought you a snack." Demyx handed her an unopened container of soymilk.

The blonde graciously accepted the beverage, and whispered, "thank you."

Demyx shrugged, not daring to reply, "You're welcome" after being caught last time. He spun on his heels in leave, hands in pockets, but paused, looking at her current art project from the corner of his eye. "You know . . . you can't be _her_."

Namine paused in mid-sip, eyes directed at her sketchpad. Her thoughts grew heavy with guilt and she chugged her soymilk quickly, as if it were alcoholic and possible to make her sway the guilt for a few hours. She knew replacing Kairi was wrong, an even more knave deed than what she was originally forced into. Her empty container of soy milk lay in her hands, luminous blue eyes boring into the drawing. "I'm that pathetic. They're right." She concluded, set the container at her feet, and picked up her sketch pad. She aimed the eraser end over the girl in the middle's hair and rubbed all evidence of her self insertion away. Her fingers twirled, now pointing the lead toward the girl, this time granting the image of a person whose hair was cut in a layered bob, and lips adorned with a wide grin.

"You're a very lucky somebody." Crisp droplets formed in her eyes, and sprinkled the threesome.


	7. Destiny

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Kingdom Hearts Universe. I am not writing this for a profit. I am writing this to express my love for the game, the characters, and to deepen my writing abilities.**_

**_A/N: This was inspired by GuardianYashu's comic ( on Sheezyart) "Let's Share :KH Comic:"  
_**

**_Dine 'N Dash – A collection of RikuxKairixSora drabbles_**

_By Tat_

_Theme: #7 Destiny_

_Food: #18 Tacos_

_"Here." Riku presented Sora with the yellow starred fruit. Two bites had already been taken and the fruit's clear, thick juice was drizzling lazily from his hand._

_"What is this for?" Sora asked, taking a bite out of his taco._

_"I shared it with Kairi."_

_Sora swallowed hard, his expression laced with envy._

_"You remember the legend, right? If you share it with someone special, your destinies become intertwined. Forever."_

_The blue eyed one set down his food and took the Paupu fruit from Riku's hand. The fruit's sweet musk filled his nostrils, increasing his jealousy. He pouted, then handed it back to Riku who refused the return, folding tan fingers over the yellow starred fruit. "The rest is for you."_


	8. Kiss

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Kingdom Hearts Universe. I am not writing this for a profit. I am writing this to express my love for the game, the characters, and to deepen my writing abilities.**_

**_A/N: The theme is kiss but it won't be what you would expect. This is more of an "indirect" kiss. In which someone's lips/tongue touches something and the other does the same. ;-; Poor Riku.  
_**

**Dine 'N Dash – A collection of RikuxKairixSora drabbles**

By Tat

Theme: #9 Kiss

Food: #14 Ice cream

The sun blazed incessantly over Riku's shoulders. He wiped the sweat forming on his brow and brushed his tongue across the vanilla mound of the ice cream cone. The treat cooled his head and though he was eager to take a huge bit, he refrained. He hated the bite of cold on his gums and brain freeze was never pleasant.

A slender form with recognizable spiky hair sat beside him, "it's kind of hard to get used to this weather again. We've been gone for awhile." Sora said, more to the ice cream than to Riku.

Riku held out the dripping treat for Sora who peered at Riku questioningly, desiring it but felt at fault for wanted to snag his dessert. Riku nodded, flashing his teeth. "Go ahead."

Sora drew out his pink tongue, giving a small first lick that progressed into sharper laps. Suddenly, he felt a sharp poke at the back of his neck, his eyes flashed in all directions, until he found the guilty poker. Kairi waved to the brunette from Riku's right side, "don't inhale it. You'll get brain freeze, silly!" She gently chastised. The red head leaned across Riku, and flicked her tongue across Sora's nose, retrieving a drip of ice cream.

Sora's cheeks turned pink, then grew red as he watched the girl mop up the rest of the ice cream. Now only the cone remained.

The original owner of the ice cream looked glumly at his emptied cone. He spotted a small mound of the cream at the corner of Kairi's mouth, all minor annoyance cast aside he leaned towards her, tongue outstretched.


	9. No Matter What it Takes

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Kingdom Hearts Universe. I am not writing this for a profit. I am writing this to express my love for the game, the characters, and to deepen my writing abilities.**_

**_A/N: I want to see Mickey eat ramen. That is all._**

**Dine 'N Dash – A collection of RikuxKairixSora drabbles**

By Tat

Theme: #17 No matter what it takes

Food: #4 Noodles

Steam rose from two foam cups, one each for the two figures in the morning dark, sitting on the curb of a sidewalk. The shortest one of the two drew out a pair of chopsticks and scooped a wad of noodles from his cup, shoving the mass in his mouth. As he ate, he made loud slurping noises, reeling in the wavy strands of pasta. Seeing his taller, brooding friend not eating, he slurped the noodles already in his mouth up and set his food aside. "Aren't you gonna eat, Riku?"

"I'm waiting for it to cool." The figure addresses as Riku answered lamely, and continued staring off dazedly at the sky. Though it was morning, it was still dark out, the perfect time to see the stars was at this moment- the brief remains of dark before the sun peeked out was when the stars shone brightest.

"Riku." The shorter of the two pressed.

Reluctantly, as if it were an order, Riku pulled the paper lid covering half of the cup away, then brought out a pair of chopsticks. The waves of noodles felt heavy in his mouth as he chewed, and were a task to swallow. It was as if his body was rejecting the food despite his growling stomach.

_His body . . . _he frowned, looking at "his" hands, older and tanner than what he was accustomed to.

"King . . . when you see Sora, don't tell him what happened."

"Riku." Mickey frowned, "if I say that, it will make him even more worried."

"You can tell him I'm still alive. I just don't want him- or Kairi- to see me like this."

"Sora and Kairi will understand." Mickey comforted, "he's your friend. I'm your friend too, right? And I'm still here."

Riku tugged the hood of his cloak closer over his face. "I might never have my real body back. How can I face my friends like this?" He paused, lowering his eyes from Mickey's face full of concern. "It would be best to help them . . . from the shadows." He nodded, pleased with this idea, painful as it was.

Mickey opened his mouth, about to protest when Riku stood up, interrupting him purposefully. "I'll see you there."


	10. Avalanche

**_Disclaimer:I do not own the rights to the Kingdom Hearts Universe. I am not writing this for a profit. I am writing this to express my love for the game, the characters, and to deepen my writing abilities._**

**A/N: A Wave runner (sometimes called a Jet Ski) is like a motorcycle and a motor boat combined. I love riding on these things! Most amusing part of this drabble is one of Riku's lines. XD  
**

**Dine 'N Dash – A collection of RikuxKairixSora drabbles**

By Tat

Theme: # 10 Avalance

Food: # 3 Rice

"Want a ride?" Her violet eyes lit up in amusement towards their bewildered expressions. The red head was wearing a snow white string bikini and her clean shaven legs were spread apart, straddling a shocking lemon yellow Wave Runner.

"Well?" She patted the available spots behind her, then turned back to the controls. When their weight settled on the vehicle and Riku had awkwardly wrapped his arms around her for support she looked ahead of the ocean, checking for any approaching boats or swimmers. "As cheesy as it sounds, hold on tight." She warned s she pressed the ignition as her left. The motor revved, and vibrated their shared seat slightly, and heavily clouded their hearing. Her thumb pressed hard against the lever on the right handle, sending the three shooting forwards, leaving behind a trail of sea foam.

Ahead, a wave was rising, prompting Kairi to squeeze harder on the handle, and for the two boys to tighten their grip. The wave runner collided with the wave, though not completely head on, it crashed, then slid on plane, skipping heavily on the water, and even more so the faster they went.

Kairi lessened her grip, the motor calmed, merely humming across the seawaters. "How was that?" She giggled, flashing a mischievous smile.

Sora and Riku gaped at her, faces drenching wet and in a daze. Their nerves jumped in exhilaration, begging for more of the thrilling seeking high. "Cool." Was all they could manage to say.

"Oh! There's a big wave!" The engine roared and hearts screaming Kairi tackled the avalanche of wave head on, sending the wave runner in mid air, and flipping.

"Ho Shit, Kairi!."

"Riku!" Sora cried, groping his hand out, about to fall off. Riku luckily took a hold of the flailing boy's wrist while clenching an arm around Kairi's waist. One pull and Sora returned safely to his seat, just as the vehicle crashed back on se.

"Sorry, guys." She apologized with a mix of remorse and mirth. "How about we have some Chinese, I'm craving fried rice."

Sora nodded, "sure but. . ." a wild grin spread across his lips. "Can we do that again?"


	11. Tender Loving Care

**_Disclaimer:I do not own the rights to the Kingdom Hearts Universe. I am not writing this for a profit. I am writing this to express my love for the game, the characters, and to deepen my writing abilities._**

_**A/N: I'm going to try and not write so many Kairi-centric ones anymore. I need to write more drabbles focusing on Sora's thoughts on the threesome relationship. Just so nobody spazzes out, Kairi doesn't literally think of Sora or Riku as family. **_

**Dine 'N Dash – A collection of RikuxKairixSora drabbles**

By Tat

Theme: #20 TLC

Food: # 26 Cake

Drenched in crisp but modest autumn lighting, and a lilting tune on the piano, two girls sat. They sat in wooden chairs the color of deep cherry, with the equally red round table standing in between.

The girl whose brunette hair was flipped took a sip of cappuccino. "Kairi, can we talk?"

Kairi lifted her violet eyes from her steaming cup in surprise. "S-sure."

"You've been dating Riku and Sora back and forth. Don't you think it's about time you decided?" She asked bluntly, wanting the question out of the way.

"I have already decided, about a year ago." Kairi answered, unfazed by the question. "We're all going out together."

"A threesome!" Selphie gasped, too dramatically for Kairi's taste. "You can't have your cake and eat it too."

Kairi shook her head, "we love each other equally. We each have something to offer in a relationship that the other can't."

Selphie raised a brow and Kairi continued to explain.

"For example- to Riku I'm the mother he never had. And to Sora I'm the sister he always wanted. Without me, they wouldn't have that, and without one or the other I would be missing a wonderful son and a brother." Her lips curled into a smile simply thinking about the complexities of the relationship. "I guess you could say. With one of us missing, it's lonely."


	12. The Morning After

**_Disclaimer:I do not own the rights to the Kingdom Hearts Universe. I am not writing this for a profit. I am writing this to express my love for the game, the characters, and to deepen my writing abilities._**

**A/N: Since these two were the shortest (thus far) I put them together in as a chapter. There was too much Riku angst previously so here are some happy Riku moments. Also, I uploaded a drabble I couldn't put here because of nudity. You can find it on my AdultFanfiction dot net account.**

**Dine 'N Dash – A collection of RikuxKairixSora drabbles**

By Tat

Theme: #15 Zest

Food: # 11 Yogurt

Riku brushed his mop of silver hair from his eyes and swept the mass into a ponytail. He stared at his reflection, finding a hint of stubble along his chin, and opened the drawers, picking up his razor. He shook the can of shaving cream, then slathered the mass of while across his bristled features. The shaving cream was as white and thick as yogurt, giving off the strong musk of bananas. Hi nose twitched, flooded with the smell.

He raised the razor to his face, when suddenly two figures jumped him, making her teeter forwards and accidentally dig the blade into his skin. A flash of blood dripped down the porcelain sink, shocking the two who had attacked him affectionately. They came to his aid in apology, the girl dabbing the modest wound with a tissue, and the boy offering his own shirt to help stall the string of red.

Theme: # 27 Sleep

Food: # 17 Eggs

The pale teen was jolted awake by two pairs of hands groping his sides, sending twitches of laughter up his spin and out of his throat. He turned to the left and right groggily to no avail, resorting to fetal position. But that defense was quickly conquered and he was forced awake to see their beaming morning person faces, followed by the scent of eggs cooking downstairs.

"Good morning." He said, then fell back asleep.


	13. Stay by my Side

**_Disclaimer:I do not own the rights to the Kingdom Hearts Universe. I am not writing this for a profit. I am writing this to express my love for the game, the characters, and to deepen my writing abilities._**

**A/N: I was in a bit of a rut over vacation so I didn't finish the rest of the drabbles by the end of vacation. I DID finish most of them though. I have three more to write Since some themes didn't inspire me, I used the extras in the regulars' place and not being to acquainted with Japanese food, I did the same to the food items.**

**Also, I found another writing community called 15 Flames XD So my next set of drabbles will be Axel x Roxas themed. Get it? Flames. . . Axel. . .Axel x Roxas luv? How could I resist? Um, I recently requested to claim Larxene x Namine at 7Virtues/7Deadly sins. I am so going to get tired of KH. . . maybe. . .probably.  
**

**Dine 'N Dash – A collection of RikuxKairixSora drabbles**

By Tat

Theme: #23 Stay by my side

Food: #5 Pizza

The once pale yellow sky turned in an instant shade of midnight black with deep purple accents. The clouds swirled overhead, turning the previously pleasant atmosphere into an ominous dusk. Riku sniffed the air, "it's the darkness."

Sora set his slice of pizza down, and stared at the heavens as his mate did. He was unable to smell the musky scent, but he had been exposed to the darkness long enough to be able to feel it ache his bones. He opened his hand, willing the Key Blade to come, and on cue his hand grew heavy, fingers wrapped around the hilt. "We'll be back, Kairi." Sora reassured quickly, already hurtling off the deck and into the sand, following Riku, who was tracking the source of the darkness bloodhound style.

"Wait- guys!" Kairi perched her feet on the ledge and hopped down, landing on her feet, then teetered on her bum. She swiftly came back to her feet, not bothering to dust the sand off her skirt, violet eyes set on the two dotted forms of Sora and Riku.

Never a runner she soon found her legs aching, she forced herself to go faster and faster, ignoring the throbbing in her muscles. One of her sandals hurled behind her, in which she set the other shoe free, forgetting how expensive they were.

"Wait!" Tears formed in her eyes as she screamed.

The two boys stopped, allowing her to catch up. Her body wobbled and her lungs hung heavily in her chest. "Please. . ." she huffed, "don't . . . leave me . . . behind."

"But-." Riku nudged Sora from finishing.

"We'll go together this time." Kairi said sternly. "I don't want to stay home worrying. Please. . . you're both always protecting me- I want to be there for you too, Riku, Sora."

"Let's go." Riku said, and nodded towards the girl.

"Together." Sora took her hand and they ran in the distance.


	14. One Last Cry

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Kingdom Hearts Universe. I am not writing this for a profit. I am writing this to express my love for the game, the characters, and to deepen my writing abilities._**

**_A/N: Inspired from a discussion on the LJ comm. Three's Company. The major issue that was brought out was Sora's responsibilities as the Key Blade bearer. A lot of people pointed out he wouldn't have time to hold a relationship, and that at some point he may have to leave behind his family and friends (including Riku and Kairi) and if so, for how long? So what kind of reasons would there be for Riku and Kairi staying behind? Here's one. . ._**

Dine 'N Dash (A collection of RikuxKairixSora drabbles)

By Tat

Theme: #24 One last cry  
Food: #28 Cookies

"Daddy!"

A man with short silver hair lifted his head, folding his book into his lap, and giving the little girl bounding towards him his full attention. Her eyes gleamed in the sunlight, mimicking her own bright nature and her mass of curls bounced off her shoulder blades as she ran. When she was a foot away, arms stretched out, the man stood up, ten bent down accepting her embrace with they collided.

"What have you been up to?" He asked, releasing her from the hug.

"I baked cookies with my friend." The girl chirped, presenting a handkerchief bag bulging with treats. "I save some for you."

He patted her head, "thank you." He briefly turned his attention to the setting sun, and nudged her inside the house. "You better get ready for bed."

The child sighed exasperatedly, though she obeyed, scrambling inside and up the stairs.

"Don't forget to brush your teeth!"

"I know. . . I know. . ." She groaned in smart reply.  
oOo  
He unfortunately remembered it as if it were yesterday. He could still feel Kairi's delicate hands clasped around his calloused hand, grip tightening with each ragged breath. Her legs were spread apart and shaking in front of the doctor, who unlike the couple wasn't breaking a sweat.

"One more push." The doctor had announced. Kairi sucked in a breath and squeezed her eyes shut. Her bare feet slid off the table as she pushed, and returned to position thank to the doctor. The whole time she watched Riku with glassy eyes fringed with tears, gasping for more strength, then again from loosing it.

The doctor cheered that the baby had been delivered successfully but Kairi's legs continued to shiver, and her eye lids were drooping. She struggled to hold consciousness, digging her nails into Riku's hand, deepening his worries. "I wish . . .Sora was here."

"Yeah. . ." Riku simply said, eyes stinging with tears.

Though she was crying too, the new mother smiled, cupping his cheek, grip slowly relaxing. "but he'll be back. He always comes back." Her hands slackened, then fell on the table.  
oOo  
This morning he found himself sitting on the porch swing, and his book wide open at his feet. He wiped his eyes, and thoughts of the memory that slipped into his dreams, gathering his focus on the sunrise. The diversion worked, though temporarily, as a figure with distinct spiky hair walked through the morning mist, prompting Riku to stand up, suprised.

"Sora." He said in wonder, and the man raised his head up.

Catching sight of Riku, Sora's walk morphed from a jog to a run, his lips pulled back in a thrilled grin. Before Riku could prepare himself, Sora had already tackled him to the floor, and pressed his body against his into a strong hug. "Is Kairi awake!" Sora's blue eyes danced, then widened, remembering she had been pregnant before he had left. "Where's the kid? Is it a boy- a girl?" He asked excitedly, while Riku's smile drained. Sora noticed his boyfriend's frown and jumped off him, heart quickening, now knowing something had happened.

Riku licked his teeth, searching for pleasant words to mask the heavy news. "Kairi. She's. . ."


	15. My Light, My Darkness

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Kingdom Hearts Universe. I am not writing this for a profit. I am writing this to express my love for the game, the characters, and to deepen my writing abilities._**

**_A/N: The idea was to write Sora being jealous, inspired from a discussion at a Threesome Comm. We were talking about who may be more likely to get jealous is the mix: Riku, Kairi, or Sora? Suprisingly, (or not) Sora was concluded to be the most likely one to get jealous. I don't think I succeeded in this drabble though . Writing a jealous Sora was hard._**

_**I added in the other drabble because it was really short. :P**_

Dine 'N Dash (A collection of RikuxKairixSora drabbles)

By Tat

Theme:#28 Fleeting Thoughts  
Food:#23 Chocolate

Droplets of rain tapped the window pane, masking the spiky haired boy's thoughts. He silently counted the raindrops and to keep himself further occupied would give the droplets names. If the thoughts he tried to keep at bay crept up, he would take a sip of the hot chocolate nestled in his hands, and distract himself by grouping the raindrops he had named in alphabetical order. Eventually the rain became mere trickles of water, then nothing but a memory. Sora took a sip of hot chocolate and wrinkled his nose, for his drink had chilled.

The thoughts crept out before he could halt them, and he let out a feigned sight. For the past few weeks Riku and Kairi had grown distant, spending time together, though without Sora. He had tried not to assume they had become tired of him and now that his distraction of rain had passed he could no longer evade the possibility. "Or maybe they're not bored. . ." he suggested to himself. _Maybe they're afraid I'll have to leave again so they're avoiding me._ He frowned at that, knowing the possibility of having to leave the two behind was high.

Stubbornly, he drank his chocolate, scowling at the bitter cold influencing the taste, and hoping the unpleasant sensation would shoo those thoughts away.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, like a trained dog he stood up immediately. Opening the door he found the red head and the older boy greeting him with a "hello". Seeing their genuine smiles quickly drove Sora's jealous worries away.

OoO

Theme:#5 Run  
Food:#19 Excargots

Perspiration dripped from his forehead, causing his skin to glisten, stink, and taste of sweat. A drop of sweat landed in his mouth, further filling his senses with salt. He wiped his forehead and held his hand there as his vision temporarily blurred, then wiped it free of sweat again. His breath hitched but he pressed on, refusing to stop or even to settle on taking a snail's pace. "Riku. . ." He yelled, his voice echoing in the darkness. "Kairi!" his voice rang into the streams of light.

No one answered, and he increased his pace.


	16. Arrogant

**_Disclaimer:I do not own the rights to the Kingdom Hearts Universe. I am not writing this for a profit. I am writing this to express my love for the game, the characters, and to deepen my writing abilities._**

**A/N: I am FINISHED! I don't have much to say about this one, it's just a familiar cut scene in the game, tweaked a bit. The lemon is now up, you can find it on my Adult Fanfiction(dot)net profile. :3 **

**Feel free to comment on this chapter/and/or tell me which was your favortite drabble, or your most hated. Thanks for reading and double thanks to those who reviewed!**

**Dine 'N Dash – A collection of RikuxKairixSora drabbles**

By Tat

Theme:#22 Arrogant  
Food:#30 oil

"I always though you were better at everything, Riku." Sora admitted his tone void of the jealousy he had felt back then.

Riku laughed, embarrassed, "and I was cocky enough to think the same."

"You still _are_ cocky, Riku." Sora teased, nudging him.

"Yeah . . . sorry."

Sora pouted, regretting ever saying something so rude, most especially to his friend, "but being cocky is a part of who you are, Riku- I like you just the way you are."

"Thanks but for everyone's sake, I'll tone it down from now on."

Silence settled over the two, and they returned to simply watching the waves of water reach out and soak the land. Hours would pass, and they would still be staring from the shore, into the abyss. Riku took Sora's hand, weaving their fingers together in a pattern of pale and tan skin. The heat in Sora's face rose from the contact, then his heart skipped as Riku's lips briefly grazed against his quivering mouth.

Mirrored blue eyes watched him expectantly, waiting for the currently flabbergasted brunette's response. Sora's eyes bore into him, the mouth he had just kissed almost agape in shock. "I thought you liked Kairi."

"I do."

"But. . . what was that just now?" He pouted in confusion.

"Back then, I was competing against you for her, and to have you. When it came to those competitions though. . ." he lowered his eyes and forced himself to raise his voice, "we were oil and water. When Kairi said, 'we'll go together this time'. I realized that fighting over her, even if it was to win her and your attention- had been pointless. She always wanted both of us, like I wanted you and her at the same time." Riku paused then asked, "Do you like me . . . and Kairi too?"

He pondered, his immediate answer of course being Kairi. How he felt about his other friend intimately took more thought. He had wondered if it was right to love someone of the same sex, and on a higher matter, if it was possible to love two people at once, and equally. "I know for sure I like Kairi but I'm not sure about us yet." He squeezed Riku's hand to comfort him. "Can I have more time to think about it?"

"Go ahead." Riku returned the affectionate squeeze, his gaze lingered forward to the darkness surrounding them. "We have all the time in the world."


End file.
